pullmyfingerfandomcom-20200216-history
Neverborn
= The Neverborn = You fear the dark, and we will give you cause. We are the shadows of Malifaux, its children, its master. You have taught us hate, and we will teach you fear. Tread lightly, human, for this is not your domain; it is, forever, Ours... The Neverborn are the monsters of Old Malifaux, having inhuman creatures at their disposal and insidious means of dealing death to the invaders of their plane. They are often tricky to learn when compared to some of the simpler crews in the game and take more time to master, but this extra time and effort pays off in the form of skill and tricks. The Neverborn focus on speed, deception, and a lot of Willpower-based abilities. They have many tricks and a great deal of melee power, having some of the most damaging melee minions in the game. However, this is offset by their relative fragility. Resilience is definitely not their forte and they tend to lack a straightforward style of play. Masters Lilith - The Mother of Monsters. A very tricksy master that can be played many ways. She's swift with a devastating melee game, but can also stay back and manipulate the board from afar. She throws her opponents into disarray by shifting models around, switching foes with her minions, and summoning forests to create or prevent charge lanes. Once in melee she kill just about any model through her melee damage or generating free attacks from her crew. (crew list) Pandora - The Mind Freak. Uses Willpower and Horror duels to shut down her opponents, control their activation order, move around, and kill enemy models models one Wound at a time. (crew list) Zoraida - The Voodoo Swamp Hag. Dual Faction Gremlins. She's a manipulator that makes her makes her crew more efficient through card generation, scheme marker movement, and handing out extra actions. She also enjoys controlling her opponents through curses, hexes, and her signature voodoo doll. (crew list) Jakob Lynch - The Bliss-Pushing Card Shark. Dual Faction Ten Thunders. Manipulates his hand and his enemy's hand in a variety of extremely potent ways, while relying on his dangerous Hench-Totem The Hungering Darkness to do the heavy combat. His crew infects enemy models with Brilliance, then gain benefits from it. (crew list) Lucius - The Mimic Master of Bureaucracy. Dual Faction Guild. Manipulates his own crew as resources while playing a lot with scheme markers . (crew list) The Dreamer - The Innocent Menace. Summons and supports Nightmares, or changes into the terrifying Lord Chompy Bits. (crew list) Collodi - The Puppet Master. Buffs nearby Puppets and Minions, and controls enemy models with a variety of powerful triggers.(crew list) Titania - The Fae Queen. Tanky master with the ability to use and abuse scheme markers.(crew list) Henchmen * Aeslin * Angel Eyes * Bad Juju * Barbaros * Candy * Hinamatsu * Hungering Darkness (Jakob Lynch's Totem) * Lord Chompy Bits * Nekima * Spawn Mother * Widow Weaver * Vasilisa * Wrath (note: Wrath can also lead a Crew in a 50 soulstone game) Totems * Cherub (Lilith) * Daydream (Dreamer) * The Gorar (Titania) * Hungering Darkness (Jakob Lynch) * Marionette (Collodi) * Poltergeist (Pandora) * Primordial Magic * Voodoo Doll (Zoraida) Enforcers * Adze * Baby Kade * Coppelius * Cyclops * Doppleganger * Hooded Rider * Iggy * Lelu * Lilitu * Mature Nephilim * Mysterious Emissary * Mr. Graves * Mr. Tannen * Scion of Black Blood * Serena Bowman * Teddy * Tuco Minions * Bandersnatch * Beckoner * Black Blood Shaman * Bloodwretch * Bultungin * Bunraku * Changeling * The Claw * Corrupted Hound * The Depleted * Grootslang * Gupps * The Illuminated * Insidious Madness * Mysterious Effigy * Rougarou * Silurid * Sorrow * Stitched Together * Terror Tot * The Tooth * The Thorn * Waldgeist * Wicked Doll * Will O' The Wisp * Young Nephilim Peons * Alp * Cherub * Daydream * Primordial Magic * Voodoo Doll = Ownership = Unless otherwise stated, all names and images on this site are property of Wyrd Miniatures, LLC. (Link)